baby_love_and_supportfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone/Internet service
Name of service The name of the service is called the parent line NSW Descripition of the service This can help parents for those who have kids from ages 0 to 18 who live in the NSW area. Anyone can call up but the people are most likely going to be Parents, grandparents and carers of children. people who answer the call are trained, professional counsellors who are happy to help with any issue that you may have with your child. They have been in the running for more than 15 years so they more than ready to help any parents. As they are also funded by NSW government. They are also happy to hear any feedback from the parents to see if they can improve their service. What is the key Purpose The key purpose of this service is to provide help, support as well as information to parents. They provide information and support for those parents who need help with kids who have developmental delays, disabilities and child development How is it useful It is useful because the trained parenting counsellors can help with anything. Here is what to expect in a call, this is all under a tab in the website. http://www.parentline.org.au/how-we-can-help/what-to-expect-in-a-call *The trained parenting cunsellors are trained in social work and psychology *They will ask a few questions to see and then they will provide you with detailed help *However there is no need of knowing who the person is because they will not need any such details yet unless that person is at harm *Please be aware that sometimes they may choose to record your phone call. However if you don't want your phone call to be provided; at the start just say you don't want your call to be recorded. It is useful because of all those things i have mentioned above. They are also running workshops as well and i think that is useful because that way you get the one on one experience with the counsellors. What are some Positives and Negatives ''positives '' *They can talk about anything *The fact that the cunsellors are trained in the soical network and psyschology *They can also come to your house *They are funded by the NSW government *A lot of parents are saying that it is a good service ''negatives '' *The age gap which is 0-18 *That they mainly offered to NSW and not to the whole of Australia; well they are but they have to ring a different number *The times they can answer the phone What I think of the service What i think is that it sounds great. A lot people sound really interested in this service and the fact that the cunsellors are trained makes it even better because they know what they are talking about. However there are a few negatives because if this helps with dealing with disabilities; some last their whole life and this can provide only until they are 18 which I think isn't fair because they need the help. So I don't know what to say about this because it sounds good but the only thing that i Don't like about this service is that the fact that it is from 0-18 it isn't run on the morning on weekends because that it is when most parents need help. Contact details ''Phone contact '' 1300 1300 52 ''If the number doesn't work For outside NSW '' 02 9564 4470 ''Times that they can answer to '' 9am to 9 pm Monday to Friday 4pm to 9pm on weekends. ''Email '' info@parentline.org.au